The Last One
by HairyPringle
Summary: When Hiccup and Astrid find themselves in a dark cave, they need to find a way out and back to Berk before anything else goes wrong. Will they make it out and what will happen along the way? Lemon/fluff and violence/gore alert. Hiccstrid, Toothstrid.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 - CAVE**

* * *

Hiccup ran as fast as he could towards the mysterious thing that crashed in the park, wondering what it was. He was always curious about the world but was rarely allowed outside, his father was paranoid after his mother was abducted and murdered by the leader of the infamous Flightmare Clan. He stopped about 5 meters away from what appeared to be a black mound and pulled his knife out. He heard a rumbling sound come from the mound and he suddenly grew concerned. He looked closer at it and realised it was moving. The top was rising and falling steadily but now it moved faster, as if it knew Hiccup was here, ready to cut it up and finally get the recognition he so desperately wanted. The mound rose and turned to look at Hiccup, who promptly stepped back as he realised that this was no normal mound. It was big and covered in black scales, it looked at him with acidic green eyes with narrow pupils that glowed a deep purple and Hiccup suddenly felt drowsy. _I'm so sleepy…_ Hiccup thought as he collapsed on the ground, suddenly exhausted. The creature spread its wings and growled as Hiccup fell into a deep slumber.

When he woke, Hiccup was in a cave, with lots of sheep. The walls were slimy and it smelled horrible. It was only just bright enough to see but Hiccup had a vague Idea of where he was. Equipped with a sudden sense of urgency, he grabbed at whatever he could and tried to climb out. That's when he heard her. _Astrid got caught too? _He wondered and called out to her. "Hiccup? Where are we?" Astrid asked, worry tainting her otherwise angelic voice.

"I'm not completely sure." Hiccup lied, "But I think I may know a way out."

"Ok, can you help me out? I'm stuck under this sheep and there's something wiggling around underneath me." Astrid said, trying to show her position to Hiccup. He dragged the sheep off and helped Astrid to her feet. "Up there." Hiccup pointed to a small opening. "We'll have to be careful though."

"Ok." Astrid seemed to trust Hiccup but there was something else in her voice that Hiccup didn't recognise. He climbed up the wall of the cave carefully, pausing when he slipped a little. Then, there was a shudder and a squeal and Hiccup fell on Astrid. They both blushed simultaneously as Hiccup struggled to his feet. When he got up, he noticed ice on Astrid's shoulders. _Did I do that?_ Hiccup thought as Astrid struggled to get free from her icy prison. "Hold on, I'll get something." Hiccup reassured her as he went in search of something to break the ice with. He returned with a large bone and freed Astrid just as a murky liquid started to creep up to their feet. Hiccup reached down to touch it and pulled his hand away instantly, it was hot and had dissolved part of his shoe. "We need to get out of here, NOW!" Astrid exclaimed.

"Really? I thought we'd hang around for a while, you know, for a bit of fun." Hiccup replied sarcastically before receiving a punch to his shoulder.

"That's for the unnecessary sarcasm. Now let's find a way out." Astrid shot back, the urgency in her voice obvious.

Hiccup found a few handholds and climbed up, with Astrid following close behind. He took out his knife and rammed it into the wall for a handhold, and it went slightly farther than he expected. He heard a rumble and climbed faster, avoiding further use of the knife in case of a fall. Once he was at the top, he tossed the knife down to Astrid, who used it sparingly and got out. They stayed close to each other as everything around them became increasingly slippery while they approached the surface of this cave. They got to the entrance and were completely shocked by what they saw.

* * *

**Hi guys, this is my first fanfic (we all have to start somewhere). I'll try to update as much as i can but i have exams in 2 months so don't expect too much. Hope you enjoyed the cliffhanger and i'll see you soon.**

** -HairyPringle**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 – DRAGON**

* * *

"Is that… Are they… _teeth_?" Astrid exclaimed in horror as she looked around in what seemed to be an enormous mouth and passed out on the giant pink platform the two teenagers could only assume was a tongue.

"I uuuhhhh yeah… They look like giant teeth." Hiccup was at a loss, he never thought something would _eat_ him, nor something would eat _him_. He wondered how they had managed to survive when a rumble came from below. Hiccup grabbed Astrid and ran towards the nearest handhold, which triggered the giant beast's gag reflex. "Duh duh duh, we're dead." Hiccup mumbled to himself as the beast retched, sending its food flying out all over the place. Hiccup held onto Astrid as they landed on the half-dissolved corpse of a large sheep. He got up and carried Astrid to the nearest source of light, which just so happened to be an escape from the giant hole in which the beast was situated. Hiccup looked back and stared in awe as dragons everywhere were swarming the beast's regurgitated meal, trying to feed themselves. There was a gasp as Astrid woke up, thinking she was still trapped until Hiccup reassured her that they had escaped from the beast, which they were yet to identify. "We should still try to find a way off this island." Astrid said shakily "It's dangerous here."

"Thank you for summing that up." Hiccup said with his usual flair of sarcasm.

After searching for hours on the island, Hiccup and Astrid found a shipwreck and set to work making a raft. They figured there was land in some direction and hoped they could get home safely. When Hiccup looked over at Astrid, she seemed troubled by something. _There must be something wrong, that's not like her. _Hiccup thought as Astrid threw yet another broken piece of timber into the murky waters that wrapped themselves around the island.

Once the raft was completed, Hiccup collapsed on the smooth stones all over the beach. Astrid lay down beside him and broke the eerie silence. "Will we ever get to go home?" Hiccup didn't know what to feel in response but noticed Astrid bite back a sob. He sat up with Astrid and put an arm around her for comfort. He almost gasped as she snuggled into him but couldn't conceal his blush. Astrid noticed the warmth on his cheeks and pulled away. "I- I'm sorry… if that was uncomfortable." Astrid said with a slight stutter.

"No, it's just that you took me by surprise, that's all." Hiccup replied with no traces of sarcasm in his voice. Astrid seemed content with this and decided to try to get a fire going. They found a few planks that were drier than the rest and used the sail of the nearby wreck as kindling. Hiccup pulled out his knife and struck a rock. He yelped and tossed the rock into the pile of wood as the rock burst into flames, igniting the sails instantly, with the wood following suit. "This may have been a bad idea." Hiccup mentioned as a few rocks ignited around the fire. The two jumped up and tried to collect water to stop any spreading fire but their efforts were in vain. "The raft!" Hiccup exclaimed as all efforts went into getting the raft into the water. The fire had increased in size to almost five metres across by now and hot, Hiccup and Astrid sat on the raft about twenty metres offshore when the first dragon appeared. It was a Monstrous Nightmare and it set itself to work digging the stones around the expanding flames to try to extinguish them. Soon, more dragons joined it and the fire was quickly taken care of. Hiccup and Astrid watched in awe as one of the dragons began sniffing the rocks and awe turned to fear as the now identified Deadly Nadder stared straight back at them, piercing yellow eyes with narrow slits striking fear into both teens' hearts. The Nadder roared and jumped into the air, flapping its wings hard to gain height quickly. "We should probably go. Now." Hiccup said in an urgent tone. The two teens started rowing for their lives as the Nadder caught up to them, tipping the raft as it prepared to blast its fire all over Hiccup.

* * *

**I promise i'll get to the good bit in the next chapter. PM me if you have an idea for this story and i'll see you in the next chapter.**

**-HairyPringle**


	3. Chapter 3

**I literally wrote this in an hour. Now i need sleep. So much to do in the next few weeks but i love this story!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 – EEL**

* * *

The Nadder hesitated as it saw the fear in Hiccup's eyes and the boy took advantage of this, rolling away and accidentally catching the Nadder's chin. It purred and collapsed in the water, Hiccup stared in shock and looked at his hands. "Did I do that?" He wondered aloud. He didn't even notice Astrid clamber over to him and hug him tightly. Hiccup blushed intensely, his breath caught in his lungs and he lost his train of thought. The only thing his mind would let him think was: _Astrid is hugging me. Astrid is hugging ME! ASTRID is HUGGING ME! _She got off him and allowed him to sit up, only then he noticed a red tinge to Astrid's cheeks. _She's so beautiful but I can't help but think- no, that's stupid, she wouldn't like me, surely._ Hiccup shook his head in an attempt to supress the almost overwhelming affection he felt towards Astrid. The sudden pain on his right arm helped, too, as Astrid had punched him, yet again. "That's for scaring me." Followed by a hesitant peck on his left cheek. "That's for… saving me, twice…" Astrid quickly turned away to hide the sudden blush and she sat away from Hiccup, who was still trying to understand what had just happened.

The 'silence' had almost become unbearable and Hiccup broke it "So, what do you think people will think if - no - when we get back?" Hiccup asked, wary of tension.

"I don't know. But as long as I'm not alone, or with Snotlout, I'm almost ok." Astrid said, still looking away. Hiccup felt his stomach growl and wondered if Astrid felt the same way. "You hungry?" He asked, suddenly feeling awkward as _he_ was _alone_ with _Astrid_.

"Yeah a bit, I can't remember the last time I ate." Astrid said, at that moment their stomachs growled in sync. They giggled at this and the tension seemed to ease between them. Hiccup tore a few strands from the remaining sail they had left and strung them together to form a line. He borrowed a pin from Astrid's hair and bent it into a hook and lure. He tied the string to a stick and started to fish. Success came in the form of a broken stick, and fast reflexes on Hiccup's part were the only things in the way of a lost lunch. "It's raw but it'll have to do. I hear this is popular in some cultures." Hiccup tried to distract Astrid from whatever was on her mind and her troubled expression disappeared as she took half of the fish, careful not to eat any bones. The meal wasn't the best, but it was funny for the two teens picking at bones in their fish, dropping bits of the meat all over themselves.

* * *

The sun was setting for a third time since they had gotten onto the raft and there were still no signs of land, however, Hiccup spotted a ship and tried to signal it by shouting, but it was too far away. He and Astrid talked about everything now, to try and keep morale up, just to give them a fighting chance. Hiccup had noticed Astrid acting a little strange after their dinner and when he saw the kind of fish they had eaten, or rather, eel, he immediately threw his away. Astrid was cuddling up to him, slurring her words, as if she was drunk. Hiccup comforted her when she cried, laughed along with her cheesy jokes and just tried to maintain a connection with the real Astrid. Then came the chill down his spine as he heard the words "I like you, Hiccup." uttered by Astrid, who was nearly asleep. Hiccup knew now that he had to get them to safety and so he began to row, desperately, through the night.

* * *

Morning came, and so did the first signs of land. A pillar of rock with a glow around it revealed itself on the horizon opposite the sun, so Hiccup changed course and headed towards the mysterious pillar of rock. Astrid woke up and retched over the side of the raft, which had held together nicely despite Astrid accidentally dropping her axe on some of the rope. Luckily it was an easy fix and they hadn't had an incident since. The previous night was a haze to Astrid and her first words of the morning were "What happened last night?" followed by another retch over the side of the raft.

"You ate an eel. A bad one too, never seen anything like it." Hiccup said, clearly troubled.

"What happened, specifically?" Astrid wanted answers.

"Oh you know, you were embarrassing yourself in front of me, nearly took my head off with your axe, said you liked me…" Before Hiccup could continue, Astrid gasped at the revealing of her feelings. _Now I'm screwed._ They both thought simultaneously.

* * *

**This is getting romantic, I might have to change the genre! keep reviewing guys, thanks for the compliments and I hope you continue to like this story as much as I do!**

**-HairyPringle**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 – FEELINGS**

**thanks for your support followers, i'm really pleased with this story and am happy to announce a small amount of fluff in this scene**

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid stared at each other for some time, until Astrid lunged forward and kissed Hiccup on the lips in the hope to distract him from what he said._ Astrid, you idiot, what are you doing? This is _Hiccup_! You are kissing _Hiccup!_ Although he is quite cute, and those lips…_ The boy's eyes widened as she maintained the kiss for about a minute. When she finally broke contact, Hiccup's face was a deep crimson and Astrid's was a similar shade. He stared at her and she stared into the water. "What… was that?" Hiccup was at a loss again.

"Really? I just kissed you and then you ask me _what it was_?" Astrid snapped.

"I-I'm sorry, the last time anyone kissed me was my mother." It was Hiccup's turn to stare into the water and he bit back a sob. He missed his mother every day.

"I'm sorry, it was out of line…" Astrid sighed and she calmed down. "So… did you- err… like it?" Astrid stuttered.

"Y-yes." Hiccup admitted. "It was nice." _Oh if only you knew how long I wanted to do that!_ Hiccup thought as he looked out towards the rock formation. He took a second look at the island after blinking and shaking his head, just so he could be clear about what he was seeing. "Berk?" Astrid looked up at him, intrigued. "Do you think that's Berk?" Hiccup pointed out to the rock formation.

"It looks familiar, although I can't say exactly. Let's get closer." Astrid said as she grabbed her oar and started to row towards the pillar in the sea.

* * *

A couple of hours later and the island was recognisable as Berk. The teenagers were overjoyed to know that they had made it home. They hoped that everyone was still ok as they made their way to the side of the island which had the docks. "I'm so happy we got home Hiccup." Astrid said as she hugged Hiccup tightly, the boy returning the embrace. He pecked her neck and she shuddered as a small moan escaped her lips. Hiccup seemed intrigued by this and did it again, this time nibbling her neck. Astrid felt warmth in all of the wrong places as she moaned a little more. _He's doing _this_ to _me_? _Astrid thought as her body collapsed onto the raft. Hiccup took advantage of the moment and dug his fingers into the soft area in Astrid's side, under her ribs. She squealed and laughed as Hiccup tickled her some more, until she managed to wriggle out from under him and end up sitting on his chest. She turned around and poked her fingers into his belly, he gasped and started to laugh as the prodding increased in speed and intensity. The two teens eventually got tired after the tickling marathon and decided it would be easier to cuddle instead. They rowed for a few more minutes before reaching the docks, where Stoick and Gobber were talking, with a barrel of mead nearby. Hiccup was hesitant to shout out to his dad but noticed the sadness in his face. When he did, Stoick's face looked up to where he heard the voice and his eyes lit up. Hiccup had never seen his father this happy in a long time, or ever, as far as he could remember. Once the raft reached the dock, Hiccup and Astrid disembarked, and Stoick crushed his son in a massive embrace. "Dad, you're killing me here." Hiccup gasped. Stoick released him and erupted in a throaty laugh. He was clearly drunk. Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other and silently agreed that Hiccup would tell his father about them in the morning, once he was sober. _Ok NOW I'm dead. _Hiccup thought as Stoick kept cheering his way to the village centre. Almost immediately, a dragon swooped and blasted fire right near Hiccup, who promptly ran up to the village screaming "DRAGON RAID!" at the top of his lungs. Astrid followed him and Gobber hobbled to the smithy. Almost immediately, several Vikings stared at Hiccup in a mixture of disappointment and relief. Their attention was soon turned to the dragons, however, as a Deadly Nadder swooped to try and take Hiccup. "Not this time." Stoick roared as he punched the Nadder, allowing Hiccup the chance to run to the smithy. Astrid was told to help defend the barns by Spitelout and Hiccup gave her a hug before she left. "Be safe." He muttered in her ear before she pecked his cheek and turned around, saying with a smirk on her face "It's only fun if you get a scar out of it."

* * *

The rest of the raid went smoothly and Hiccup went to bed, pondering the events that had occurred over the last few days. He thought about Astrid, and what had influenced her to suddenly like him so much. He wondered what she was thinking at the moment and almost fell out of bed when he heard her voice in his head _I really like Hiccup, but I don't know why. I wonder how long he's liked me… ugh my head hurts… _Hiccup stopped thinking at that point and realised he must have read Astrid's mind. _What is this? How can I read minds?_ Hiccup wondered, and tried to read Stoick's mind, wondering if the emotions displayed earlier were actually real… _My Hiccup is back! I just wish he hadn't returned while I'm in this state. Oh no, I'm going to be sick… _Hiccup withdrew and clutched his head as his father retched downstairs. Hiccup got up and went down to clean up and noticed Stoick had passed out. Hiccup lay his father on his side, with much effort, and cleaned up the mess. He ignored the headache he had and went back to bed.

* * *

**Another chapter done, this one is slightly longer than the rest of them but still under 1000 words. I'll try to make future chapters longer and better but no promises. Exams are still approaching and i'm really stressed out at the moment. Anyway, see you all soon and thanks for heaps of positive reviews :)**

**-HairyPringle**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews my fellow readers/writers! You have been really supporting of this story and i plan to continue it for a long time to come. To answer your questions, Hiccup AND Astrid both had abilities to start with but their time together awakened them... if that makes sense... [SPOILER ALERT] Astrid has an ability too but im not saying what it is, that's for you lot to find out.**

**CHAPTER 5 – MIND**

* * *

Hiccup woke up late, he knew he was in for trouble. He didn't expect as much trouble as he got though and as he went through the village to see Astrid, people stared at him in a mix of confusion and fear. He wondered what they were looking at and continued his journey.

Astrid jumped when she heard the knock at the door, she wasn't wearing anything except her undergarments so she frantically whipped on a loose tunic and leggings and went to answer the door. She jumped again when she saw Hiccup. His eyes were purple with slits (which could change size to round black discs) for pupils. "What's up?" Hiccup asked, breaking Astrid out of her trancelike state. "Oh uuhhh nothing much… You know…" Astrid tried not to stare into his eyes but felt compelled to, they had hypnotising beauty that Astrid thought she'd fall asleep right there and then. She fell forward into Hiccup and he caught her as her pupils dilated, startled by her sudden dazed state. She looked up at him and smiled wearily before passing out in his arms. Hiccup wondered what just happened as he took Astrid inside and up to her room. He kissed her cheek and left for the cove where he found the black mound, trying to remember what it was. He was disappointed when he got to the park as the mound wasn't there. However, when he looked closer, there were scorched patterns everywhere and black scales littered the ground near a large crater. He climbed down into the crater and saw that there was only a puddle. He went to the puddle and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw his eyes. _What is this?_ Hiccup wondered and looked again, wanting a closer look at his own eyes. He noticed that as he calmed down, his pupils dilated until they were black discs in the middle of his eyes. _I hope this doesn't lead to anything bad._ Hiccup thought as he returned home, slightly worried about his dad's inevitable reaction.

* * *

"Hiccup! What's wrong with yer eyes? They're all… purple." Stoick said, clearly shocked by his son's new eyes.

"I don't know dad… it just sorta happened." Hiccup said casually, even though he was anything but that at the moment.

"Well it has ta have somethin ta do with yer eyes, it has ta." Stoick said, the seriousness in his voice apparent.

"I really don't know dad, but until this goes away, I need something to cover them up." Hiccup had an idea but wasn't sure how it would work. He had looked at the scales earlier and noticed that they were slightly transparent. If he could scratch a few layers away, he could hide his eyes behind them.

* * *

Hiccup went to the Gobber's blacksmith after lunch and made a small frame out of metal to hold the scales rather than tying them to his head. After he put the framed scales on and thinning them so it was easier to see out of them, he went over to Astrid's house and wondered if she was awake yet. His answer came in the form of a hug as Astrid had answered the door. They agreed to go on a walk in the woods behind the parkland and did so, avoiding the area with the crater. "So, what do you want to do out here? We are alone after all." Astrid hinted. Hiccup responded with a tackle as he and Astrid, who squealed as Hiccup tackled her, fell to the ground. Hiccup initiated the kiss and Astrid's eyes widened then fell shut as she kissed back. There was passion in the kiss and Hiccup found himself rolling onto his back. Astrid was seated over his lap and it was all he could do to restrain anything happening too fast. _Just lucky I have amazing self-control._ Hiccup thought as Astrid dove in for another kiss. _Her lips are so soft. But what is stabbing into my lip? Agh it hurts astrid, IT REALLY HURTS!_ Hiccup thought as Astrid bit his lip, without the knowledge that she, too, had developed dragon characteristics – fangs. Hiccup grunted as Astrid sat up, noticing that there was blood trickling down hiccup's chin. "Oh I'm so sorry! I had no idea I was biting so ha- ow!" Astrid bit her lip and flinched as her teeth impaled her lip. She brought her hand up to her teeth and felt the fangs in her mouth. "What happened to us?" She exclaimed as she looked at her slightly bloodied hand.

"I don't know, but it may have something to do with what happened." Hiccup got up and held Astrid's hands in reassurance. "The fangs don't bother me, by the way. They're really pretty." Astrid smirked as she punched his shoulder playfully. They play-fought and wrestled for a few more hours until the sun went down and they had to go back for dinner"

* * *

The concern of Astrid's fangs had worn off as time passed but when they got to the village, but Astrid still tried to avoid opening her mouth as much as possible. "I'll do the talking." Hiccup said, to try and protect the both of them. "Gothi will know what to do." They went and got Gobber, who swore to Odin that he would keep this a secret until they were ready or it had been dealt with, and headed to Gothi's house.

* * *

"You are the last of your kind." Gobber translated Gothi's runes, scratched in the ground. "The Eval'theim," a word very hard to pronounce for Gobber "the ones to end the great war between Viki- no wait… Humans and Dragons."

"This war extends past Berk?" Hiccup asked, curious.

"Oh yes, it's been ravaging for centuries, the war on Berk is only a recent battle." Gobber started telling a story, which ended with the loss of his leg. Gruesome details left Hiccup and Astrid without much of an appetite and they went to their respective homes, a quick kiss to say goodnight. Hiccup hoped she didn't have to talk when she got home, otherwise there would be some serious trouble rising with the morning sun.

* * *

**Aaaaaand another chapter done. More fluff in this chapter and ALMOST a lemon, but I figured I'd keep the romantic suspense going. Plus what's romance without tension? xD I'm so evil!**

**anyways thanks for your support and review/follow/etc. See you all later and thanks again!**

**-HairyPringle**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 – TOOTHLESS**

**Before I start, let me warn you, lemon ahead. This lemon is (partially) dedicated to Braelynnway's impatience (xD) and i've changed the rating to M. Language is still K ish though. Also I forgot to mention that HICCUP INVENTED SUNGLASSES! Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

"Night fury! Get down!" A viking yelled out as the signature scream of said dragon pierced its way through the night. A catapult was destroyed and shrapnel landed near Hiccup, who was in the dragon training ring, working on his agility and other techniques to avoiding dragons. Astrid was watching him from the sidelines as a Deadly Nadder swooped in and tried to grab her. She yelled out to Hiccup as the Nadder cornered her by the cliff. Hiccup raced out, ignoring the Gronkle which was trying to blast him. He got out and shut the gates before helping Astrid. He sneaked around the side of the Nadder and scratched under its chin. It seemed to moan in delight and collapsed to the ground, purring. Astrid stared with wide eyes as Hiccup announced "I have downed this mighty beast!" and placed his foot on it. He didn't stay like that for long, however, as he and Astrid both heard the Night Fury's scream again. They ran to the nearest cover but didn't hear an explosion. Instead, they got the surprise of a lifetime as they backed into something. It wasn't as hard as a wall and it seemed to be moving. Hiccup turned around and froze. It was the Night Fury. "Uhhh h-hey uhh boy…" Hiccup stuttered with his hands out as Astrid turned and sought shelter behind Hiccup. _Hello._ The teens heard a voice in their heads. It was deep and they noticed that the dragon growled when the voice was heard. _You two need to come with me._

"Why?" Hiccup asked, more confident. "How can we trust you?"

_You can't. Not yet._ The dragon replied. _But who else do you trust here to keep your secret. Old-man-with-missing-limbs is doing a great job but for how long? If you don't come with me then I will be forced to take you. And believe me when I say, I will be leaving with you wither way._

"It seems like we don't have much of a choice…" Hiccup admitted as he slowly made his way around the dragon. He went to tickle under its chin but it jumped back and swiped his scale 'glasses' off. Hiccup closed his eyes as he heard more voices in his head. _Open your eyes, Hiccup. You will not hurt me._

"No, you don't know that." Hiccup trembled with fear, the dragon knew his name.

_Yes I do, you see. I made this happen, I took you and Astrid to get your powers awakened. It is your destiny to end the war between Humans and Dragons, but you can't do it here._ The dragon looked around cautiously. _Hurry, or I'll have to carry you out._

"Hiccup! What are you doing? Why are you trusting that…_ thing_?" Astrid exclaimed as Hiccup sat on its back.

_Will I have to grab you? Or will you ride on my back?_ The dragon asked Astrid. She looked at Hiccup and decided to get on, wrapping her arms around Hiccup's belly. She could have sworn that Hiccup felt like he was purring as the Dragon took off, vanishing into the night.

* * *

After about five hours of flight, they got to a nearby island. The dragon landed and allowed Hiccup and Astrid off it. As soon as they got to the ground, they looked back at where Berk was and Astrid let a tear fall down her cheek. Hiccup stroked it off and kissed where the tear had paused its descent. _Her cheeks are so soft._ Hiccup thought as his eyes changed colour to a deep green. Astrid turned and returned the gesture. The kiss lasted and eventually hormones were taking control of the situation. Hiccup felt a tongue try to push its way into his mouth and he let it in, looping his around it and into the mouth of its owner. Tunics and armour were removed soon after and both teens felt scales running down each other's backs. They stepped away from each other and took turns examining and scratching the scales, with purrs of delight coming from the receiving end of the scratching. Lust had its way as the next layer got removed, leading to the teens rolling in the sand, in their undergarments. The dragon had gone off to hunt for food and when he returned, he decided against disturbing them and he went off in search of shelter. Hiccup ran his hands down Astrid's back and gently squeezed her behind, getting a muffled squeal of excitement as a reward. He tugged at Astrid's leggings and she allowed them to come off, revealing everything below her waist in the process. Hiccup gave in to his desires and let his own pants fall, revealing how generous the gods had been. Astrid stared at the seven-inch throbbing member in front of her and pushed Hiccup to the ground. She knelt over him as she adjusted the shaft to fit inside her. She let gravity do most of the work as the shaft worked its way into her. There was a moan as Astrid finally broke, plunging Hiccup deep inside her. A small amount of blood trickled its way down to the sand as Astrid started bobbing up and down, panting with each bounce. She looked at Hiccup's eyes and they had gone deep purple again. _They must signify his mood._ Astrid thought as they were both brought closer to their respective climaxes. Hiccup looked straight into Astrid's eyes and they felt a connection form between their minds, the rush of emotions was almost overwhelming as each teen bucked their hips into the other. Hiccup finished first, with his seed shooting into Astrid with such force that Astrid climaxed too, screaming his name as a mixture of their juices began making their way out and onto the sand. Astrid collapsed onto Hiccup, panting heavily as his member crawled out of her. "Well… that happened…" Hiccup muttered, at a loss for what just occurred. Astrid laughed as both teens cuddled for a while more, content with each other, not wanting it any other way.

* * *

They had cleaned up and gotten dressed when the dragon returned, but they both had really itchy backs and couldn't fix it, no matter how hard they tried. They wondered if he had seen anything and their fears were confirmed. _I left before you lost your pants if that helps. Also, leave your tunics off, it will help with the itchy scales. They need the sun and fabrics irritate them._ Hiccup and Astrid took their tunics off but Astrid remained modest, keeping her bindings on as they made a fire and cooked their fish. The dragon blasted fire at the ground beneath him and he curled up, having a sleep in the afternoon sun. Astrid and Hiccup both looked at him. "Would you be alright if I call you Toothless? I just can't get the gummy image out of my head." Hiccup asked the dragon. It looked at him, and replied _Toothless? You want to give me a name?_ Hiccup seemed concerned but his fears dissolved as the dragon embraced him and Astrid, _Thank you, Hiccup and Astrid. This is the highest honour for a dragon, being given a proper name. You both have made me among the happiest of dragons. _Toothless was overjoyed at the gift of a name and all tension was eased between Him and the teenagers.

_This is the beginning of the end of the war._

* * *

**YES! Another chapter is finished! Thanks for your support everyone and I hope you liked the lemon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7 – RED**

**So I have tonnes of homework to do which is why I hadn't uploaded yesterday, sorry. Anyway, another lemon incoming and a new pairing, Toothstrid with a spectator. :3**

**00000**

Hiccup woke to the sound of a small snore coming from on top of his chest. He looked down and Astrid was sleeping quite soundly on top of him. It was still dark so Hiccup waited for Astrid to roll off of him before he got up and went for a walk.

ooo

A few minutes later, Hiccup noticed something huge laying across the beach about 100 metres up the beach. It was blue, with red patches. At least size of at least three of Berk's houses and had a large mace sort of appendage on one end, Hiccup feared the worst and some of those fears were confirmed as three eyes looked at him. He could only assume there were three more on the other side as it got up and moved towards him. Hiccup froze to the spot as the beast suddenly stopped, staring at him. _Little one. Why did you hurt me so?_ The colossal dragon asked.

"What? When did I hurt you?" Hiccup shot back.

_A few days ago. I have come out to heal faster, sunlight has that effect on us. That must be why you feel so satisfied and full of energy. That and whatever you did earlier._ Hiccup was slightly embarrassed that the giant knew about what he and Astrid had done. They surely hadn't been THAT noisy, had they? _You cut my stomach up from the inside, remember?_

"That was you?" Hiccup asked, clearly confused.

_Yes. And it hurt. Then you made me sick, remind me never to eat human again._ The dragon seemed slightly amused by this and chuckled. Hiccup laughed nervously.

"I should go back… things to do, girlfr- err… mate to take care of." Hiccup tried to find a word that the dragon would understand easily. The dragon chuckled more and spread its enormous wings.

_I must go now, Hiccup. I hope we may meet again someday. _The dragon flew off and the wind caused blew Hiccup over. He got up after a while and headed back to camp. Astrid was awake and what Hiccup saw was truly startling.

ooo

Astrid woke up with sand all through her hair, she wondered where Hiccup went and got up to wash the sand out. Once the sand was dealt with, she started feeling strange, as if something was in the air and making her feel really good. Toothless was nearby and staring intently into Astrid's eyes. _Maybe he's hypnotising me. _Astrid thought but dismissed the idea when she noticed him blinking and looking around. He was approaching her slowly and she saw something poking out from underneath him. It was pink and slightly rounded at the end and it twitched occasionally. Astrid realised she was staring at it and felt a strange warmth between her legs. _This isn't right._ Astrid thought to herself but she had no idea what was at play here – Toothless' pheromones, stronger than any. She dove under Toothless to try and get a taste of the throbbing member which belonged to said dragon and was disappointed when he stopped her. She got excited when he nudged his head between her legs and was happy to oblige, quickly removing all of her clothes, including bindings. Naked, Astrid bent over, revealing her now wet sex to a very eager Toothless. She stifled a moan as Toothless lubricated her sex with his tongue ready for the impending act. Astrid moaned with pleasure and bucked her hips against Toothless' face to try and get more as Toothless brought his tongue back into his mouth. He stood up slightly and landed on top of Astrid. She moaned again as Toothless purred, the vibrations from his body coursing throughout Astrid's, which was very eager for action. Toothless understood the desperation and aligned himself with her, then he plunged in. Astrid's breath hitched as her core adjusted to the new size, throbbing and vibrating form Toothless' sensual purr. He thrust hard and Astrid screamed for more. Toothless obliged and they simultaneously tipped over the edge, her juices erupting all over Toothless' shaft as he came inside her. The amount of seen that erupted was immense and Astrid felt like she was going to explode. She looked down as a river of juices flowed out of her. _I wonder if I'll conceive with either Hiccup or Toothless._ Astrid wondered to herself as she recovered from her monumental high.

ooo

Astrid cleaned herself and tried to drain as much of Toothless' seed as she could from her womb before Hiccup returned. She hadn't the slightest clue that he had watched everything from when Toothless had first penetrated and knew everything that happened. So it came as a surprise to her when Hiccup asked her "Nice morning?"

"Oh… yes, very." Astrid replied, blushing a little. Hiccup was amused by something unknown to Astrid and she was determined to find out. She teased him with all sorts of pokes and prods until he was a writhing mess on the sand. _He is too ticklish sometimes._ Astrid thought to herself as she giggled and tickled Hiccup some more.

"I know! About this morning! You… and… Tooth-" Hiccup was laughing too hard to finish but Astrid knew what he was going to say.

_Crap. He knows._ Astrid thought as Hiccup's expression turned from playful to very, very serious.

ooo

**So, another chapter over and another lemon out of the way. I might slow it down to fluff for the next few chapters and hopefully get some more followers. Also I'm thinking of adding an OC and i need a name. PM me for ideas.**

**Thanks everyone for your support and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

**-HairyPringle**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8 – PARADISE**

**Hi everyone, sorry about the delayed update, I've been busy with school and family, father's day... Anyway, here's another chapter.**

**WARNING: STORY AHEAD! READ WITH EYES!**

**ooo **

"I… don't know what to say, Hiccup, I just sort of… uuuhhh… I really am sorry but… I just," Astrid tried to say something coherent but she couldn't think of anything. Her worry turned into relief as Hiccup laughed, not letting on that he knew about what Astrid and Toothless had done until he was absolutely sure it would take her by surprise. He felt a little hurt by it but didn't let on. Astrid suppressed a giggle as she jabbed Hiccup under the ribs, not knowing that changes had taken their toll on the boy. He let out a low growl and Astrid pulled back, not wanting a fight. "Ok then, we don't have to do that." She reassured him as he calmed down.

"I'm sorry, this whole thing has been so messed up and I just… I don't know what's happening, or if I recognise either of us anymore." Hiccup tried to restrain his feelings but he felt so _secure _with Astrid, he felt like he could let anything out and she would listen to him without interruption. Not necessarily _understand_ but she would _listen_ to him, which was the most important thing for him.

**ooo**

That night, after dinner, Hiccup felt something rubbing his scales, which had grown around his shoulders, and he purred in delight. Astrid was scratching him just next to his spine, which was developing ridges like Toothless', near the bottom of his shoulder blades. The two had given up on clothes, but maintained their modesty just enough. Astrid wore her bindings and leggings while Hiccup wore only the latter. They were getting more comfortable around Toothless as well, they had begun to develop a friendship with the dragon which was quite strong. All of a sudden, Hiccup felt a tickle under his chin and his eyes rolled back in his head as he passed out, purring loudly to confirm his joy. Astrid giggled and tried it on herself, but was disappointed when it didn't work so she got Toothless over. "I need you to scratch me, right here." Astrid pointed just under her jaw. Toothless obliged and soon Astrid was in the same state as Hiccup. Toothless chuckled and slept next to the teens, content with their adjustments.

**ooo**

The next morning, Astrid woke with Hiccup curved around her. He stroked him behind his pointed ears and he purred slightly. _I hope this is worth it._ Astrid thought as she went to bathe. Toothless followed her and looked curiously at her. _What's he staring at? Nothing he hasn't seen before._ Astrid found out as soon as she went to the water and tripped over something. She didn't notice that she had grown a long tail until she looked at what she'd tripped on. It was as dark as the scales on her back and looked similar to Toothless'. She went to the water and was surprised with her reflection. Her whole body was scaly, her head had developed ear flaps. _They look like Toothless'_, Astrid thought to herself as she admired herself. She undid her bindings and dropped her leggings. She was about to dive in when she noticed her eyes. Large, round pupils surrounded by a deep blue. She was almost entranced by them for a moment and nearly fell over just staring at herself.

**ooo**

Hiccup woke and stretched, yawning at the same time. He was slightly startled when a low rumble came out instead. He looked around and figured that Astrid was bathing. His back decided to become itchy at that point and he arched himself trying to scratch it. What he felt nearly gave him a heart attack; he had developed similar characteristics to Astrid except his eyes were forest green. His hand stroked the start of his tail and he jumped up, running outside to Astrid. She looked over and smiled, revealing that the transformation was affecting her body as much as his. Toothless interrupted the moment involuntarily when he burst out laughing, breaking the silence. Hiccup tried to look annoyed but couldn't help joining in as Astrid struggled to maintain her self-control. _These two. How on earth did I manage to get them? Hiccup is, well… Hiccup. And Toothless is just… magical. Yeah, he's magical. _Astrid thought as she started to laugh as well.

_I'm flattered, Astrid._ A voice came from nowhere. Astrid quickly identified it as the dragon whom was trying to calm down.

_Gah! Did you hear that?_ Astrid exclaimed. _You were NOT supposed to hear that._ She facepalmed.

_It's ok, Astrid, I know about everything._ Hiccup joined the conversation. The silent communication was slightly weird to the teens and Astrid shot a worrying stare at Hiccup. _Is something wrong?_ The reaction Hiccup received was not one he was expecting, however as Astrid tackled him to the ground and started scratching him all over. Hiccup tried to say, or even think, something but all that came out either way was a deep purr and expressions of pleasure. Astrid was intrigued by this and ushered Toothless over. As soon as he was within arm's reach, Astrid scratched him too and soon, both males were experiencing ecstasy as Astrid got them under their chins. She smirked, knowing her work was not quite finished but she settled in-between the dragon and the hybrid, their pleasant warmth lulling Astrid to sleep.

**ooo**

**Ok, short chapter I know but still, better than nothing. I'm going to try and update when I can but I can't make any promises. Any questions leave them in the reviews and PM me for ideas.**

**-HairyPringle**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9 – PROBLEM**

**Hi guys, sorry about the delay. We had a bad storm last week so our internet was off for around 24 hours. I've also been struggling with school so the story had to be put on hold for a bit. Anyway, here's a chapter that goes back to Berk. Also, Lemon alert. And it's quite an interesting one.**

**THE MORNING AFTER HICCUP AND ASTRID LEFT**

Stoick woke with a headache, he had been a bit drunk before the raid as he had been continuously mourning Hiccup's disappearance. He went outside and noticed it was still dark. He looked around at the smouldering houses around him and knew that he had a big day in front of him. His head pounded as he went to check up on the docks. They were mostly intact. _That's unusual. _ Stoick thought to himself but realised that Hiccup hadn't participated in the raid. _I wonder where Hiccup is. _He wondered as he went to the arena to check up on the captive dragons. He made sure that nobody was watching as he went in and opened the Terrible Terror's cage. It walked out and saw Stoick. It immediately jumped on him but it didn't attack. Stoick chuckled to himself as he got out a moderately sized fish and pulled pieces off to feed the small dragon on his shoulder. He was too busy feeding the Terror to notice the Hiccup-shaped burn mark on the ground.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut woke up arguing, as usual. "I was _totally_ awake first." Ruffnut bragged.

"No, I was." Tuffnut glared at her.

"Nu-uh!" They had their helmets on and locked together in, seemingly, a battle of brains.

"Ya-huh!"

"OI! Would you two stop arguing for _five _minutes please?" Their father shouted from downstairs.

"Yes Dad." The twins replied in unison as they went downstairs for breakfast.

"How's training going? I heard that you two aren't doing brilliantly." The twins looked at their father, he didn't look pleased. "You know that we are relying on you lot to maintain the strength that us Vikings have. You need to put your… differences… aside and _start behaving like young adults._" Ruffnut gulped. Neither twin liked it when their father was serious. He was usually loud, with a sense of humour about most things. But family was still incredibly important to him. He would _never_ let something bad happen to his children. After breakfast was finished, mostly in silence, Ruffnut went outside after breakfast and went looking for Astrid. Tuffnut went looking for Snotlout and started thinking of ways that they could mess with Hiccup.

Ruffnut knew that there was something up when Astrid's parents opened the door with concerned looks on their faces. "What's up?" She asked.

"We haven't seen Astrid all night. It's not like her to just disappear like that, especially after returning not even twelve hours ago." Astrid's mother was almost in tears. _She might be in the arena. I did see her there with Hiccup_. She thought as she left the Hofferson's house, wondering if something was wrong. When Ruffnut got to the arena, she saw Stoick on his knees, he seemed to be chuckling but Ruffnut couldn't tell what he was doing. That is, until she saw a tail poking out from near Stoick's leg. She gasped and Stoick turned around, looking up at her. She turned to run but Stoick was already at the gate, throwing it open and catching her after a short pursuit. "Chief, I found Stoick playing with a dragon!" Ruffnut babbled, not knowing what to say or who to say it to.

"Not. A. Word." Stoick uttered with a threatening voice as he traced a line across his neck with his left thumb. Ruffnut nodded with such force that she became worried that her head might come off. As soon as Stoick let go of her, she ran to the village, found her house and shut herself in.

Tuffnut and Snotlout were looking for Hiccup when they spotted Fishlegs. He was reading the Dragon Manual again. "Not worth the fuss." Tuffnut remarked and they resumed their search for Hiccup.

**2 WEEKS LATER, NEAR BERK**

**Just a quick heads-up, Astrid and Hiccup have mastered their transformations and are able to control them completely now. They are learning how to communicate to some other dragon species apart from Toothless.**

The sky was golden as Astrid and Hiccup raced each other up the mountain, with a mixture of flying and climbing to make sure they were in peak condition in both human and dragon form. Toothless watched from the top of the mountain as Astrid threw Hiccup off the mountain. Hiccup retaliated by blasting fire where Astrid was. She jumped off the mountain and they were both in freefall again. They both transformed into their dragons and engaged in playful aerial combat, letting loose small blasts which would barely stun a sheep, let alone a dragon. Hiccup darted back to the mountain and transformed back, climbing faster than ever before. Astrid transformed back too and tried to catch up with Hiccup when her foot caught on a loose rock and slipped, twisting her ankle in the process. She let out a small shriek to let Hiccup know that she was in pain and he responded, jumping down most of the way and easing her out of her position. He transformed and put her on his back carefully as Toothless flew down. _What's wrong guys?_ Toothless asked.

_Astrid twisted her ankle, I'm just going to take her to the cove; she needs a rest. Join us if you want. _ Hiccup replied as they flew to the cove with Toothless tucking into his slipstream.

When they got to the cove, Hiccup set Astrid down on the ground. She limped a bit but shrugged off most of the pain. She had toned muscles, not big but she was still strong. She had given up on clothes completely and settled for using scales as her modesty. Hiccup had more toned muscles too, he had also adopted certain dragon characteristics to retain his dignity. They turned completely human to bathe and mess around. They _were_ still young and Toothless acknowledged this as they wrestled in the dirt, laughing as they rolled around.

Once the sun fell below the horizon, Astrid walked over to their makeshift hut and started a fire. Hiccup snuck up behind her and nibbled her collarbone. Astrid shuddered with excitement as Hiccup's teeth snuck up to her ear. She turned around and smashed their lips together, running her hands down between them. Neither one of them noticed Toothless curl up on the other side of the fire until he grumbled. This got Astrid's attention and she had an idea. "Hiccup," She said between kisses, "what if Toothless joined in." The end of her sentence was a little muffled by his face on hers but the two males understood completely. Hiccup sat bolt-upright and looked at Astrid with a horrified expression. Astrid was suddenly worried and her fears of Hiccup knowing were confirmed when he said with a hint of anger "I know about you two. How could you do that? Leaving me out of all the fun…" Hiccup had a smirk on his face and Astrid punched him in the arm, her heart pounding from the tension of the situation.

"Well, are you coming over?" Astrid heard Hiccup say. Toothless was suddenly excited and bounded over, knocking Hiccup flat onto Astrid. Astrid felt something big poking into her behind and realised it was Toothless. She shut her eyes in pleasure as Hiccup stroked her face gently. _Then what is that poking into my pu-_ Astrid's train of thought was interrupted as Hiccup and Toothless thrust into her simultaneously. She squealed as her senses were driven into overload, both shafts long and hard, each one pounding her one step closer to climax. It didn't take too long. As she reached the point of no return, she couldn't think at all, let alone speak. She screamed as her eyes rolled back in her head and her insides clenched like never before. Hiccup was forced out of Astrid as her juices exploded out of her, drenching Hiccup and even splashing Toothless, who promptly licked said juices off his scales. Hiccup teased his way back in and the pressure was enough that he climaxed brutally, shuddering as he exploded into Astrid, releasing enough seed that he almost swore her belly bulged. Toothless, meanwhile, was still thrusting madly and did so for a while longer before he too, climaxed. However he had slipped out of Astrid and his seed erupted out of him and onto Astrid and Hiccup. Astrid was still having spasms from her brutal orgasm and didn't come down from her high for some time. Toothless and Hiccup were cleaned up by the time Astrid recovered and she noticed the boy and dragon smirking and watching her. She got up and shakily went over to the large pond to clean up. Her legs were still weak and the pressure inside her was almost painful. She drained herself as much as she could and cleaned herself, showing no shame in bending over to tease the two eager males whom had given her so much.

Later, Hiccup thought about going back to Berk for a little while, so he snuck out of the cove, leaving a message scratched in the ground about where he was going. When he got to his destination, however, he noticed a crowd gathered around the gallows. Stoick was walking, head held in shame and Hiccup realised his father was the one being executed. _But what for? _Hiccup wondered as he ran to his house to grab some clothes. He raced back to the crowd and was relieved to see his dad hadn't been executed yet. He weaved through the crowd and received gasps of surprise as he made his way up the steps with a knife in his hand. "STOP!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. "What did he do?" Hiccup asked Spitelout, whom was the executioner.

"He is a dragon-lover and must be charged accordingly." Stoick hung his head even further, shamed by the reminder that his tribe now hated him.

"Let me do it." Hiccup said coldly. Stoick looked up with a horrified expression, a tear fell from his face. Little did Stoick know, but Hiccup had a plan. _Time for something stupid. No wait, already done that. Time for something crazy._

**ooo**

**Well then, talk about cliffhanger! Hope you can forgive me for the delayed update but still, I appreciate the reviews and there should be a really good bit soon.**

**-HairyPringle**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10 – CRAZY**

**Hi guys, sorry about delayed chapters... I've been really stuck for ideas in the story so I might finish it soon and start a new one after exams. Anyway, here's the promised chapter.**

**ooo**

Hiccup raised the knife with an emotionless look on his face. Stoick looked down in utter defeat, knowing that his son would take joy in the next few moments. However, Stoick didn't feel the cold metal pierce his flesh. Instead, he heard Hiccup shout "People of Berk! I have great news!" Stoick looked up at his son, whom was looking unusually confident. "This war, between humans and dragons, is drawing to a close!" Hiccup announced. There were several gasps and expressions of disbelief emanating from the crowd. Then, silence as Hiccup took his tunic off and transformed, partly, into his night fury form. His chest and shoulders were covered in pitch-black scales and wings were protruding from his back. There were more gasps after some time and Snotlout shouted "Look! He's one of them! KILL HIM!" and with that, the crowd advanced on his position. He let loose a roar which stunned the front few rows and left the rest of the crowd staring at him in fear. "What did my father do wrong?" Hiccup snarled at Spitelout.

"He's a dragon lover and deserves to die, as do you, _demon._" Spitelout charged at Hiccup and drew his sword.

Astrid and Toothless heard the roar and knew that something was wrong. Astrid jumped on Toothless and the dragon flew over Berk. Astrid realised that she was naked and motioned towards her house. Toothless was there within seconds and Astrid raced to her room to get dressed as Toothless flew back up to search for Hiccup.

ooo

Once Astrid was dressed (in a similar outfit from httyd1 but with a red top), she ran outside and searched for the crowd. It didn't take long as she saw Toothless dive towards the gallows. She ran as hard as she could and saw Hiccup standing tall beside Stoick with Spitelout charging towards him, sword drawn. She gasped as Hiccup sidestepped the charge and tripped Spitelout, humiliating him in front of the whole village. Spitelout got up, face red with rage as he charged again, swinging wildly to try and hit Hiccup. Hiccup anticipated and avoided every move with ease, staying out of arm's reach of Spitelout. Spitelout saw that he wasn't going to win the way he was going, so his next swing was followed by a hard punch to Hiccup's chest. Hiccup was sent sprawling into the crowd and they piled on top of him, each one trying to land a punch. Astrid swore and transformed her head partially, to allow for human and dragon characteristics. She roared, not as loud as Hiccup but definitely as chilling as the Vikings ceased their current activity and noticed the enraged dragon-lady staring them all down. "Everyone, off my boyfriend. _NOW!_" Astrid growled menacingly.

"Why? Why should we listen to you?" Snotlout shot back. "We don't even know you!"

"I beg to differ." Astrid mocked as she turned fully human again, leaving already speechless Vikings even more so. Snotlout stared in a mixture of awe, confusion and envy as Astrid motioned for all of the Vikings to get off Hiccup. "We can end this war, and we don't want to do it for you lot." Astrid stated. It was true, mostly. There were a few Vikings that deserved to survive the war but the general feeling between the three friends was saving the dragons from their circumstances.

"How?" Spitelout thought he could push them into a corner but this proved not to be the case as Astrid explained, in detail, what they would do.

They would start with a direct assault on the Giant's eyes, blinding it. Then, they would enrage it to the point that it would fly up and try to attack them. Then, they would shoot blasts of plasma to destroy its wings and force it into a lethal dive which would free all of the dragons under the Red Death's control. Spitelout had to concede that it was a Viking-like plan but it didn't excuse the fact that the Chief was associating himself with the enemy. "Look at us," Hiccup said, seriousness prominent in his voice, "do you consider us the enemy?" Hiccup stood by Astrid as Snotlout spoke up.

"You guys are half-dragon. Why should we listen to you, of all… people?" He smirked, thinking he had outsmarted Hiccup. What he didn't expect, however, was a remark from Astrid.

"You would always listen to me, right Snotty?" Astrid cringed internally at what she was doing, Hiccup seemed to understand and Snotlout was beyond infatuated. Some Vikings murmured in agreement to Hiccup and Astrid's plan and Stoick used this moment of distraction to free himself from the chains around his wrists. "Everyone, QUIET DOWN!" Stoick shouted, his power over the crowd still apparent. "You may all doubt me now but I have seen what dragons can do. My own son was blessed by the gods themselves to end this war and Astrid, too. They are the hope this village needs and we need to give them support. So, I say we go to the nest, we release the dragons and we take this monster DOWN!"

The crowd erupted in cheer as the first wave of Dragons arrived. Toothless, Hiccup and Astrid sprang into action, the two teens transforming quickly to prevent as much damage as possible. Toothless roared "My brothers, stop this. We are the Night Furies of legend and we are here to free you all and end this war!" Hiccup and Astrid both spread the message across the whole wave of dragons and soon, they had several dragons spreading the good news about the war.

ooo

It didn't take too long before one of the dragons asked "What will happen to us if we don't go back? Or worse, if we go back with no food for the Mother?" Hiccup had an idea. It was entirely dependent on whether he could convince the population of Berk to house dragons for a night or two and Hiccup knew it was a long shot. He went to Stoick, careful not to change fully human (to maintain his modesty), and asked him if the plan would work. Stoick approved and Hiccup started to spread the message. "People of Berk, I have a request. The dragons will surely die if they return to their nest empty-handed, and we have promised the end of this war. We need a few volunteers to house a few dragons for the night. Who is willing to comply?" People from all over Berk rushed to get a chance at having a dragon in their house overnight in an endeavour to end the war. In the end, Hiccup found a suitable home for all of the dragons save one. He led It to Stoick and the older man took it in instantly, naming it 'Skullcrusher'.

ooo

Hiccup met Astrid and Toothless at the cove after all of the dragons had all settled into their respective houses and learned some rules for life on Berk. Hiccup turned human and Astrid soon after, except she threw up violently after she did. Concerned, Hiccup rushed over to Astrid, who was sobbing lightly. Hiccup noticed that Astrid's breasts were more clearly defined than previously and that she was getting more emotional over little things than usual. He remembered the symptoms and took Astrid to Gothi. Astrid was examined head-to-toe over the course of about fifteen minutes. Gothi left and returned before either teen noticed and began drawing symbols on the ground. Hiccup was confused but Astrid didn't need to understand the runes to understand what Gothi was communicating.

_I'm pregnant._

_ooo_

**Well, that makes things interesting, I hope... Again, sorry about the slow updating but I hope you enjoy it. Names/Species recommendations accepted and I'll be updating again soon, I promise! Possibly a bit over a week but within a fortnight.**

**Thanks for everyone's support and continue to be awesome.**

**-HairyPringle**


	11. Teaser

**Hi guys,**

**Sorry about the lack of uploading, I've been too busy recently... Exams start next week and run until the 14th of November, after that, I should be able to get a chapter pretty quickly.**

**Also, I have received a review complaining about Astrid's sudden pregnancy, let me explain in the following teaser:**

_From the Journal of the Arcane Fury. Human and Dragon alike bonded by blood._

_We are pleased to write today, as the High Priest has predicted a new descendant pair to save us. One is a small boy, 15, from an island. The other is a Fury of similar age. We are yet to identify the subspecies of Fury, however, but we have narrowed it down to the Night Fury or the Storm Fury. They will be put through trials to test their friendship and they shall produce the Last Arcane Fury in the middle of a war. This requires a special ritual involving a consenting third party, human, dragon or hybrid, and will end the war which has been raging between Holy Valhalla and Demonic Hel._

_This is the way our war will end. In five hundred years. On a small island. Our last hope._

_After the ritual has been performed, the incubation will occur over two months. We do not know if the host will survive the birthing or not. We do not know if The One will save us, but we will guide it on its path anyway._

_This is The Last One. Our Last One._

_From the Journals of the Arcane Fury, the forefathers of all Fury species in existence._


	12. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11 – ISSUE**

**Ok, here's another chapter. Sorry about the immense delay but my first exam is tomorrow and I had to get something out before my life is put on hold once more. This is set a few months after the previous chapter and should tie up some loose ends from the teaser.**

**ooo**

It was approaching wintertime and Hiccup was kept awake at night taking care of Astrid, this whole 'baby' fiasco had pushed plans back a few months and Hiccup was alarmed at how quickly the baby bump had developed. Fishlegs dropped past sometimes to offer suggestions as to why it was happening so fast but none of them were definitive and Astrid was clearly struggling. Her skin was now covered in scales and her eyes were entirely blue with black pupils. Unable to control her transformation, Astrid had become incredibly stressed and Hiccup reflected that stress in the bags under his eyes. Stoick offered to assist Hiccup in his caretaking but Hiccup politely refused since Stoick had, according to Hiccup, "an entire village to feed." Stoick had laughed at the reference to a previous raid but couldn't help feeling guilty toward the way he had treated Hiccup in the past.

That was when the bone-chilling scream erupted from the Haddock household.

**ooo**

Hiccup raced over, using some of his dragon abilities to reach the house from the Meade Hall in less than five seconds, Stoick taking at least half a minute. Hiccup raced upstairs and noticed Astrid glowing a pale blue, similar to her eye colour. She was crouching on the floor, clutching her belly as blood pooled around her feet. Hiccup entered panic mode as he helped Astrid stand up, almost ripped her leggings off (They had been minimalizing use of their transformations in Berk to prevent any strange looks from people) and helped her to the bed. Toothless looked inside the house to be greeted with Astrid's privates exposed to the front door. He stared for a moment, then he eased his way into the house, trying not to break the door. Hiccup looked over to Toothless, who seemed to know what was going on by now, and motioned to a crib. Toothless looked confused for a moment until Astrid made a sort of draconic moan, indicating the intense pain she was going through. Hiccup turned to her instantly and she grasped his hand tighter than anything he had ever felt before, Astrid's grip nearly broke his hand it was that tight. He looked over at Toothless, who's head was in between Astrid's legs, ready to collect the offspring with retracted teeth.

You could only imagine the look of surprise on the faces of young man and dragon alike when the tip of an egg emerged.

It started coming out slowly, stretching Astrid almost to the limit, then after the widest section of the egg was out, it almost rolled out with a sickening noise. Astrid was panting heavily and was on the brink of unconsciousness when she turned fully human again. Knowing that she would need time to recover, Hiccup eased a pair of loose pants onto her and let her sleep, tucking her under a blanket and kissing her gently, whispering "We have a beautiful baby." into her ear. Astrid hummed softly then drifted into a deep slumber as Hiccup looked over to Toothless, wondering how the egg was coping. Hiccup wandered over to it and felt it. It was very warm and Hiccup soon realised it would freeze in the harsh, frosty winds of late autumn and winter, even if it was inside. "We need rocks, hot rocks, lots of hot rocks." Hiccup said with urgency lining his voice as he rushed outside towards the catapults, calling out for Stoick's assistance along the way.

**ooo**

Once there were enough rocks in the fireplace, Hiccup transformed slightly to breathe gentle flame on them, careful not to set fire to anything else. Once the rocks were sufficiently heated, Hiccup collected the egg and set it down on top of the rocks. It nearly toppled several times and Hiccup freaked out every single time. He didn't even notice when Toothless flew out of the house, almost breaking the door down.

**ooo**

Stoick had helped Hiccup collect the rocks but didn't know what they were for, and he had returned to training some of the villagers how to tame a dragon. He managed to get several dragons to assist him and most of them were bonded within a few hours of starting. Snotlout was proving to be difficult, however, and kept getting a singed backside as a response to orders that the boy gave. Stoick ground his forehead into his palm as Snotlout tried to hit his dragon. As per usual, he got what he deserved, a singed backside and a whack from the Nightmare's tail. "Alright, that's enough you two." Stoick said to Snotlout and his 'companion'. "Ok, we'll meet again tomorrow everyone, good job." He said, raising his voice slightly so everyone could hear.

After the villagers had left, Stoick was cleaning up the 'kill' ring when a large, green dragon crashed into the arena. Stoick was lucky enough that he was able to jump out of the way in time. When he got up and the dust settled, Stoick's eyes widened. The dragon was severely wounded and had broken wings, presumably from the crash. Its head was badly damaged, its horns were all broken and it was unconscious. Stoick yelled for help and tried to comfort the large dragon, avoiding its wounds. Surprisingly enough, Hiccup was the first person to come to aid. "What about Astrid, and the baby?" Stoick had wondered aloud.

"Astrid's asleep. And the… baby… is fine." Hiccup reassured Stoick.

"Ok, can you feed Skullcrusher for me?" Stoick requested as he grabbed a barrel of fish for the unconscious Rumblehorn in the arena, ready for when it woke. Hiccup complied, but was startled to find Stoick's dragon missing. He remembered (from one of Toothless' lessons) that the rarity of Rumblehorns rivalled the Night Fury's. It didn't take long to realise that the Rumblehorn in the arena was, in fact, Skullcrusher himself. Toothless had mentioned previously that a friend had left to find a mate and Hiccup remembered Toothless recently becoming quite close to Skullcrusher recently, the two were flying together regularly. _How am I going to explain this to Dad?_ Hiccup wondered as he shuddered.

The feeling of numbness was hard to shake off as Hiccup revealed to Stoick the circumstances he was in. If anything, Stoick was more motivated to save the wounded companion than before. He doubled his efforts to clean the wounds, running from arena to well and back again, collecting barrels of water to clean the numerous gashes on his friend. Hiccup went to get Toothless, knowing that the Night Fury would be able to assist, too. He didn't even finish explaining what had happened before Toothless was out of the door and in the arena, comforting his friend. _Would it be ok if I try talking to him?_ Hiccup asked Toothless.

_You can try, but it may be tricky to understand him, he speaks in riddles sometimes._ Toothless glanced at Hiccup, worry filling his expression.

_Ok, here goes. _Hiccup looked at Skullcrusher. _Skullcrusher, this is Hiccup, rider of Toothless._

There was a long pause, then _Hello, Hiccup. Toothless has told many tales of you and him together. I hear the legends are true._ Skullcrusher seemed content with the communication.

Hiccup jumped a little when he received the response. He was also confused by the dragon's response. _Legends?_

_Yes, do you not know of them?_ Skullcrusher 'said' plainly.

_I know that Astrid and I are supposed to be special and there was something about the Eval'theim._ Skullcrusher opened his eyes suddenly and looked straight at Hiccup.

_What? The Eval'theim have been extinct for centuries._ The Rumblehorn seemed shocked by this information. _If you truly are one of the Eval'theim, then the legends I predicted are truer than I anticipated._

_I guess so. _Hiccup replied. Skullcrusher's gaze softened and a joyous rumble emanated from Skullcrusher.

_You should get back to your mate, and your egg. They need you._ Hiccup was startled by the dragon's knowledge of his 'child'.

_How did you know about that?_ Hiccup asked.

_It's pretty easy to tell. Firstly, you are fidgety. Secondly, we are communicating through our minds, we can see everything which concerns each other, kind of like an insight into someone's personal life. Thirdly, Toothless was rather excited about your mate's pregnancy and told me the first chance he could. Add that to the laboured screaming and it's not hard to guess. Now, go. I'll be fine. My rider is taking good care of me. _Skullcrusher seemed content with the care he was receiving.

_Before I go, how did you know about the Eval'theim?_ Hiccup asked.

_I know a lot more than you think I do, I am rather old._ Skullcrusher responded.

_How old? If you don't mind my asking._

The Rumblehorn snorted, almost a chuckle. _We 'Rumblehorns', as you refer to us as, are very long lived. Some of us have been known to survive thousands of years. We only receive a few dozen eggs a century which is why we are so rare._ Hiccup nodded in response.

_That makes sense._ Hiccup nodded in response.

_Our real identity is the Earth-Fury. Wisest of all Fury species. You humans got the Night-Fury's name surprisingly accurate, since your ancestors remember it so easily. However, there have been rivalries between multiple Fury species recently as tension caused by the war._ Skullcrusher paused. _Night and Storm have been arguing intensely for a long time, something about 'the future of all furies' and 'the end of all humans'. Of course, Night-Furies are peace lovers, mostly. They will only attack if they are in danger or are provoked to. Storm furies, however, are the complete opposite. They love fights._ The dragon seemed upset by something. It was clearly tiring out, too. Its breathing was slowing and it had shut its eyes once more.

_What is their Viking name?_ Hiccup shuddered at the quiet reply.

_Your kind refers to them as the Skrill._

**ooo**

**So, loose ends tied? :P**

**The next three weeks are packed with exams so don't expect much from me, not that I've been giving much anyway... sorry...**

**Enjoy the chapter and I'll see you in the other end of November.**

**-HairyPringle**


	13. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12 – SCREAM**

**Well, here we are. I have 3 exams to go out of 7 that I had, just sucks that I'm addicted to this story! I should be studying... ah well, If I'm gonna screw up, at least I'm entertaining people. Here's more fun and games for you.**

_The egg was on the bench, Hiccup inspecting it closely, trying to find any scratches or cracks. He heard a rumbling noise outside and knew that tonight was going to be a rough night. His little attention slip, however, was enough to let gravity display its power over life. Hiccup was numb as the egg fell…_

_Fell…_

_**Fell…**_

Hiccup woke in his bed to a cracking sound. It was still rather dark outside so he laid back down and tried to sleep. When he heard the crack again, he froze. Nudging Astrid awake carefully, trying not to push her off the bed, he mumbled "Hey, Astrid. I think something's up with the egg."

Astrid shot up at the mention of "egg" and got out of bed quicker than Hiccup could register. They raced downstairs to find the egg giving off a dull glow. "Uhhh, what?" They both stared in confusion as the glow became brighter. Toothless was stirred at this point and knew exactly what was happening. He raced over to the egg, grabbing it in his gums and racing outside towards the cove. Hiccup and Astrid transformed parts of themselves to keep up with the urgent dragon, knowing something was wrong. When they got to the cove, Toothless was standing by a puddle, the egg fully submerged. Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other, then at Toothless, then at the egg. Toothless jumped back and hid behind a stone, urging the others to do so. Astrid made it behind the rock but Hiccup stumbled and fell as the egg exploded violently, shards of shell flying in every direction. One shard lodged itself between two of Hiccup's ribs and another at the base of his neck. He was thrown at least three metres sideways and landed, unconscious, against the rocky wall of the cove. Astrid was torn as to what demanded more attention but Toothless reassured her, _I will take care of Hiccup and you get your young._

"Ok." Was the simple reply. Astrid made her way to the steaming hole where Toothless had been standing not two minutes earlier, cautious of her bare feet on the charred grass. She was not expecting a baby boy to emerge from the hole as she crouched to the ground, ready to pick him up and hold her newborn. He had a few scales on his back and chest, a very deep blue in colour. His eyes were bright blue, with large, black pupils that added to his innocent appearance. She smiled as he stumbled and fell into his arms and she cradled him gently. _Is it a boy or a girl?_ Toothless asked whilst attending to Hiccup, cleaning his wounds and removing what shrapnel he could.

"It's a boy." Astrid said with joy. "And he's beautiful!" Toothless waddled over on his hind legs, looking goofy in an effort to seem less dangerous, it seemed to work as he sat next to where Astrid stood and watched the baby giggle at his gummy smile. _Do you have a name for him yet?_

"No… I was thinking we could discuss this when Hiccup comes back to us." She said, concerned at her man's wellbeing.

_Ok. I will take Hiccup to the house, then I might let other dragons know about this good news._ Toothless seemed unusually excited about this baby, almost as if it was…

"Toothless, before you go, what's so special about this baby?" Astrid asked the ecstatic dragon.

_This child is the end of the war._ Came the overjoyed reply.

"Yeah, but you're almost _too_ excited." Astrid nearly dropped the baby when Toothless turned around, grinning wildly.

_Hiccup is not his only father._

**ooo**

"What?" Hiccup was clearly shocked by the news Astrid gave him.

"Yeah, something must have happened during… that… and then Toothless and I… so, I have no clue what's going on." Astrid was surprised at her sudden similarities to Hiccup.

"Where is he now?" Hiccup asked.

"Asleep, it was quite easy, actually. I just got some dragon-nip and rubbed his belly with it. He almost passed out in the crib." Astrid chuckled.

"Crib?" Hiccup was intrigued.

"Yeah, Johann came past Berk while we were in the cove, Stoick bought some materials and built it since you were out for hours."

"So, that explains… this." Hiccup gestured to his situation.

"You just gestured to all of you." Astrid smirked as she sat on top of Hiccup, bending over to kiss him gently.

**ooo**

**_A few days later, on the docks._**

"You'll be fine son, I promise." Stoick reassured his son.

"What happens if you don't come back this time?" Hiccup asked, clearly concerned at his father's efforts to find the dragons' nest.

"Then I, Stoick Haddock the Vast, pronounce you Chief of Berk on the condition that I do not return." Stoick announced. Hiccup went numb.

"I- you- what… I don't know what to say…" Hiccup said, clearly stunned. Stoick laughed as he got on the ship, everyone nearby stunned by the sudden change in chiefdom.

"Who's the captain of this ship, then?" Someone yelled from the group of people on the ship.

"Dad is still leader of the ships, I'm just in charge of the island." Hiccup replied. "May the gods give you good fortune on this voyage." Hiccup figured it was appropriate to bless their adventure as 'Chief'.

"Thank you, son." Stoick said as the ships left Berk.

Hiccup made his way up to the village centre, a crowd gathering to find out what happened. Hiccup stood in front of everyone, nervous, and started to talk.

"Everyone, Stoick has appointed me, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, to be your chief in his absence and if anything happens to him whilst absent. As the first act as new chief, I am requesting a few volunteers to learn to fly and utilise their dragons' skills. We are preparing an army for war and I fear this may end badly if we don't gather the necessary firepower."

Silence wrapped itself around Berk for a minute. A voice broke through the crowd and made Hiccup almost jump with excitement.

"I'll join you." It was Snotlout. "I know this may seem weird, but I've admired Hiccup ever since I started picking on him. Ironic, yes, but still. The way he put up with me has shown me that he will be a better chief than I could ever dream of being and that is why I'm siding with you now." Hiccup looked at Snotlout, surprised.

"Thank you Snot, you have no idea how much this means to me." Hiccup smiled as more people put their hands up. Soon, about twenty people had their hands up. Hiccup looked around with more confidence as Toothless came over to him, standing by his side. "Alright, let's get you all some practice."

**ooo**

**Well, then. Snotlout has joined the noble cause of Hiccup. Interesting things are about to happen. Also, I actually cut off a part of this chapter because I figured it would go nicely as a new chapter. The big battle will be soon, I promise.**

**-HairyPringle**


	14. BREAK TIME

**Hey guys,**

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for 25,000 views! I really appreciate it and I love the feedback I receive!**

**I'll be putting this story on hold so I can really get my other story going, it's galled Adventures in Berk and it's about me (of all people) being launched into the universe of How to Train your Dragon.**

**I'll try to work on a new chapter for this story soon but I'm going away and I'll be trying for a new chapter for A.I.B by christmas, so the next chapter will be in 2015 most likely. I'll also be trying to increase the length of future chapters from 1k-2k to 2k-5k words.**

**GO READ MY OTHER STORY!**

**-HairyPringle**

**P.S A word of warning, I have uploaded a "parody" of shrek is love shrek is life. READ AT OWN RISK! I take no responsibility for ruined movie franchises or imaginations.**


End file.
